Customer care specialists may provide support to a company's sale activities. For example, the customer care specialists may help explain to existing or prospective customers the sale of a new product feature or a service promotion plan, and may also provide technical tutoring on how to use the new product feature. The customer care specialists also may need to handle customer complaints and direct the customer to the appropriate help desk or escalate an issue to a proper level of authority for prompt attention. In keeping with the trend of globalization, the customer care specialists of a telecommunication provider may be geographically dispersed and globally distributed.